


Hot Tubs get a lot hotter if you have sex in them.

by EggYo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, cute gay babies being gay, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggYo/pseuds/EggYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the fuck is there a hot tub inside their hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tubs get a lot hotter if you have sex in them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have th writing skills of a 6th grade rip

The wall of the hot tub was absolutely scorching against his back and the hands that slide over his thighs certainly didn't help at all, Their bodies were slick and absolutely perfect against one another as one persons sweat combined with the others. The heat of the hot tub and his overheated system almost felt like too much and he was sure his flushed cheeks could give his wild hair a run for it's money. Little moans slid out here and there as Hinata felt the hands tread lower and lower till they kneaded his ass checks, pinching and rubbing till Hinata was almost positive he had deep purple bruises. Through the abuse he almost missed the sudden long thin perfect finger trace around his entrance, taking advantage of the steamy water to use as a lube so they could get started right away.  
Kageyama Tobio never was a patient person and his desire was unmatched.  
Slipping aforementioned finger in Hinata's tight wet space just rimming the outer edge while his lover got used to the penetration a few stiff grunts and whines until he felt the soft warmth around his long appendage ease up and a loud vibrating moan that shook Kageyama to his core (and did most definitely not help his major hard on) did he begin the grueling pace of slipping out to his knuckle, waiting for a soft whimper or sigh, and then slamming back in, appreciating the moan of relief at the returned pleasure. His voice that spilled out his name when he jabbed at sweet spot and yelps of pleasure that were ripped out to just to edge him closer and closer to release.  
This, however wonderful thing, could not last forever as Kageyama was oh so close and just watching his small, lithe boyfriend wither in ecstasy was enough to make him blow off right there. He leaned in for a kiss and Hinata greedily accepted, all but throwing himself at the taller man with tongue and the right amount of teeth, hot and disturbed; ready for something more.  
Ready for everything Kageyama Tobio could give him. 

Because he was not totally prepared Tobio entered him slowly. Deliciously stretching his sensitive outer ring muscles till he was sure he was gonna rip on two. Of course there was pain but that was expected though Hinata swore on every holy deity that it all but disappeared when he heard a long drawn out groan slip from somewhere deep in his lover.  
Oh god he could listen to that forever.  
Wanting to edge Kageyama on, Hinata glided his plump pale thighs around the water and finally resting them on his lovers gorgeous plane of back. The muscles that were clenched tight in pleasure made his dick twitch in anticipation.  
The first thrust was a wonderful kind of painful. The kind of painful that had Shoyou whimpering and arching into Kageyama's hard chest as he cursed quietly. His nipples brushing against the others causing glorious friction.

Of course after this everything was white hot pleasure.  
Tobio was relentless once he learned the small orange haired male was comfortable and feeling good. He set a grueling pace of snapping pace of snapping his hips up into Hinata's tight little fuck hole, relishing in the scalding heat of him and the hot tub they resided in. Groans, high pitched moans and the most delicious begs and pleads so loud they totally out did the heavy stream of water that poured out.  
Honestly, everyone at the love hotel they resided in could hear them. Though they probably wouldn't care considering this WAS a love hotel and everyone was banging like rabbits in heat.  
Speaking of banging;  
Hinata was quickly coming to his release, he could feel his toes curl and the spring in his lower stomach about to go off. Kageyama noticed this and decided to be kind and reach down thumb the top of Hinata's throbbing erection and snap his hips straight into Hinata's recently found prostate, watching in fascination as shortly after the embrace a long string of milky white fluid shot from him while Shoyou shook violently and cried out.  
Kageyama was so proud of himself that he almost didn't notice the tightening of the space he was in and the fact the he was shuddering his release deep inside his short cute boyfriend.  
Loud puffs and the steady stream of hot water filled the room.  
Looking at each with loving gazes and smiles they shared a kiss and then slipped into the water bone tired and an ass still full of Kageyama's cum.  
Though suppose he that he fell asleep in that hot tub and drowned.  
At least he would die very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than i wanted and its still super short and i restarted it like three times also no beta ^(:-:)^


End file.
